Age of Magic RPs Lore
Age of Magic is a roleplay centering around Magic in Middle Earth with super powerful magicians fighting for dominion. the lore in original post . ☀As we all (or at least most of us) know that after the one ring was destroyed it ended the ages of magic and the age of men began. Yavanna took it upon herself to restore magic to Arda. The Vala blessed various various beings from all walks of life within M-E, you can be these blessed beings or you can be a hunter of those who use magic for evil. As a Mage you begin weak but as your power grows so does the desire to rule like the late Saruman. Set in the mid fourth age most elves and orcs are diminishing magical lands such as Lorien are losing land and men are beginning to rule the realm. Part 2 lore In Valinor: Manwe shouted in anger "I can't believe Yavanna would do this, she gave magic to mere mortals, her out of all of us..." at this point his anger grows into sadness "She was so loyal, this is how Melkor started, he disagreed with Eru's vision and now she disagrees with the lack of magic in the world, if these mages are left in the world they will become corrupt like Curumo (Saruman) some have already brought evil and overthrown whole nations" He whispered in Aule's ear "release, the forgotten legion" Aule responded worried "But they were only meant as a failsafe incase all the Istari became corrupt" "Do it" 25 ships sailed from Valinor to Middle Earth, in total the ships brought 500 of the forgotten legion, Warriors trained beyond the skill of any mortal army, even worse they had been trained in anti-magic effects that partially or completly nullified the casters magic. Their goal? Remove magic users from Middle Earth by any means necesary. These warriors are powerful enough that a mere 5 of these warriors can overwhelm our mages at this point in the RP. But life goes on in middle earth, no mages have a clue of thier arrival purpose or nature, the nullifying effect cancels any prediction of thier arrival. Link (current RP):http://middle-earth-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:50007 Link (original RP):http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:127229 Characters Na'man: A Blood controlling Haradrim assassin in the undying faction The prophet: An insane necromancer who may be possessed by a Fea (in the Undying faction) Idril Galbuiael: previously with the Valar, she rebelled against them and went over to Yavannah, taking 5 eagles with her. She is the 'holy' Mage and her powers consist of a kind of super powered elven 'Magic' if you wish to call it that. (in the Ex-valarin faction) Calok Chaosus Korangar: A shadowy demon Calok is actually a loyal friend of the Free Mages Dolenus: Master of Illusion Dolenus is a member of the Free Mages Shurtagul (deceased): The Tyrannical ex-leader of the Near Haradrim/Umbar alliance Athelwine: The genocidal and mind controlling king of Rohan (Order Faction) Kumulk: The backstabbing, slimy king of Umbar who always seems to come out unscathed of any situation (Order Faction). He is the mage of fire. He is also a Dark numanorion and envy's the Greatness of Numanor. Bergil: Aliir: Nainie: An arrogant chronomancer and sworn enemy of the Order Nainie is a member of the Free Mages Will: A quietly skilled Ranger with a penchant for telekinesis and a member of the Free Mages Leraloinde: Alin Ar Nekturr: An obsessive Cerinim Golemancer who is never seen without her Claymade friend Jelappo she hates the order with a passion Elestan: Sharrek: an elf Biomancer who spends his time experimenting on animals in... unusual ways (a member of the Free Mages) Glosur: A dwarven servant of Aule Glosur holds his own council (an elemental magician like Shurtagul, Glosur is 4x weaker in each individual part of his power then a dedicated mage) Factions Order empire: A cruel empire formed after the the death of Shurtagul by the scheming kings Kumulk Athelwine and Bergil. The empire believes in the mentality of The weak serve the strong and think all non-humans must be exterminated. The free mages: The mages who appose both the legion and the Order Undying faction: The Mages who deal in death and violence Ex-valarin faction: The mages who have previously aligned themselves with the Valar. They revelled, and are now hunted by the Legion. Category:RP Lore